Goin' down
by Affy black
Summary: Stefan se ha ido pero Damon sigue allí y aunque Elena se jure a sí misma que ella no es como Katherine, y que no va a involucrarse con los dos, cuando le ve a los ojos ya no está tan segura de eso. Después del 2x22.


**Titulo: **Goin' down.

**Summary** : Stefan se ha ido pero Damon sigue allí, y aunque Elena quiera jurarse a sí misma que ella no es como Katherine, y que no va a involucrarse con los dos, cuando le ve a los ojos ya no está tan segura.

**Nota: **Está situado al final de la segunda temporada por lo que tiene **Spoilers** de ésta, semanas después de que Elena se enterara que Stefan había tenido que irse con Klaus y que Damon se recuperara de la mordida de Tyler.

No creo que haga falta aclararlo pero esta es una historia Delena :)

* * *

><p><strong>Goin' down.<strong>

Damon está parado fuera de su cuarto de nuevo y Elena está harta de pedirle que se vaya, porque cree que después de trece veces ya debería haberlo entendido. También está harta de no poder salir de su habitación porque ya tiene una legión de personas esperando para hablar con ella que son incapaces de entender que lo único que ella desea es estar sola, Damon el primero.

-Ya se irá. –se dice la chica a sí misma. –No puede quedarse ahí por siempre.

-¡Oh sí que puedo! –le escucha exclamar fuera de la habitación. –No te olvides que tengo la eternidad por delante y nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que salgas, Elena.

Y Elena rechina los dientes porque ya no aguanta su sarcasmo, ni sus ganas necias de hacerla enfadar, ni la forma arrogante con que la mira. Simplemente ya no lo aguanta, Damon Salvatore la tiene oficialmente harta.

"No te engañes, Elena" –escucha una voz en su conciencia. – "Eso es lo que más te gusta de él"

Y ella, furiosa no sólo con el vampiro, sino también con ella misma y su estúpida conciencia, se tira a su cama mirando al techo. Está cansada de no poder hacer nada, pero es que ya no tiene ganas. Desde que Stefan se fue todo es tan horrible que apenas ha tenido fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas.

Jeremy está extraño, más de lo normal, y se rehúsa a explicarle porqué. Bonnie intenta hacerlo entrar en razón y al mismo tiempo hablar con Elena para decirle que la apoya en todo. Caroline no ha dejado de ir a su casa un solo día desde que Stefan se fue, y Elena se dedica a hacer lo mismo que con Damon, dejarla afuera alegando que quiere estar sola. Alaric incluso, ha tratado de hablarle, pero Elena no desea eso. Simplemente quiere estar sola, ¿Nadie lo entiende?

Stefan se había marchado con Klaus, Jenna estaba muerta, Jeremy parecía a punto de volverse loco, y ella estaba hecha un lío. Lo menos que podían hacer por ella era no molestarla, sobre todo Damon.

Y además estaba esa estúpida frase en su cabeza. Katherine siempre conseguía lo que quería, crear intrigas, y ésta vez no había sido la excepción.

_"Está bien amarlos a los dos. Yo lo hice"_

Eso podía estar bien para Katherine, que después de todo era la perra más grande de todo el universo. Pero para ella no. Ella era Elena y amaba a Stefan y punto. Nada de quererlos a los dos.

"Ya" –volvió a hablar la voz en su cabeza. – "Ahora falta que te lo creas"

Se golpeó la frente con la mano, odiando a su estúpida voz interna, que sonaba demasiado como Jenna.

-Me he hartado de la caballerosidad. –susurró alguien. Elena abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Hele allí, el gran señor Damon Salvatore, parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos azules penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Elena siente que se ha agitado simplemente al verle allí parado. Se incorpora y le mira con extrañeza.

-¿Qué demo…?

-He entrado por la ventana. –explica con sencillez. –Por si te lo preguntabas. Estoy cansado de esperar a que te dignes a abrirme, al parecer no vas a ceder. –dice firmemente, Elena niega. –Que sepas que yo tampoco.

-Pudiste haber hecho eso hace días. –espetó la castaña.

-Hace días seguía teniendo la esperanza de que te dignaras a hablarme. –replicó Damon. –Ahora sencillamente la he perdido.

-Con menos razón debías haber entrado. –Alegó una indignada Elena Gilbert.

-Lo único que quiero. –habló Damon, dando un paso hacia ella. –Es que me digas que estás bien. Eso es todo y me largo, lo juro.

Por un momento esas palabras hicieron que Elena tuviera un flashazo de momentos con Stefan, que le recordaron que él, en efecto, se había largado, aunque no por su propia voluntad. Por un momento quiso gritarle que no se fuera. Que se quedara. Pero sabía que eso sería increíblemente egoísta de su parte pues ella amaba a Stefan y sólo Stefan, y no se iba a involucrar con él. ¿O sí?

Sinceramente cuando Damon la veía de esa forma, ella dudaba.

Elena volvió a dejarse caer a su cama, ésta vez sentada sin romper el contacto visual con el vampiro. Damon era tan guapo y parecía que siempre lo tenía todo bajo control aunque ella sabía que no era así, que él más que nadie tenía sus debilidades y que, aunque quisiera disimularlo, todo también le había afectado. Pero seguía siendo Damon, el mismo Damon arrogante y egoísta que había sido capaz de convertirla en vampiro sólo para no perderla.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué demonios ahora lo encontraba tan encantador?

-No estoy bien. –admitió Elena suspirando. –Ya lo has oído de mis labios, ¿Qué cambia?

-Nada, supongo. –confesó Damon. –Aunque la Elena que conozco no se quedaría encerrada en su cuarto lamentándose por semanas. Ella haría algo.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó la aludida, un tanto ofendida. -¿Qué vaya y lo busque por todo el mundo hasta dar con él?

Damon se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es lo que yo haré. –murmuró.

Elena, ojos y boca bien abiertos, se quedó muda.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió sorprendida. Damon no sólo se estaba arriesgando a perder su tiempo y no encontrarlo, también se arriesgaba a Klaus si es que sí le encontraba. Ella tembló. Si hacía eso podía no sólo perder a Stefan, sino también a Damon.

-¿Aun no lo adivinas? –el vampiro dio un paso más hacia ella. –Por ti, por supuesto.

Elena sintió que los ojos le ardían y se obligó a sí misma a no flaquear y continuar mirando fijamente a Damon, aunque sus ojos azules, por momentos, le transmitieran tanta calidez y urgencia. Se puso de pie una vez más y se acercó al mayor de los hermanos Salvatore y como si no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, como si él fuera un imán y ella un pedazo de metal, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Y todo lo que Katherine había dicho no importaba, porque de pronto eran sólo Damon y ella en toda la faz del planeta y él le estaba devolviendo el abrazo. Y tal vez estaba faltando a su palabra, pero es que no era sólo Stefan, también estaba Damon y era prácticamente imposible no verlo. Estaba allí y más latente que nunca. Elena alzó su rostro y los labios del vampiro estaban tan cerca de los suyos que no besarlo le parecía un insulto.

Así que eso hizo, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en el porqué, lo único que sabía era que ya estaba jodida. Aunque por alguna razón seguía creyendo que Katherine no estaba en lo cierto, no les quería a ambos, sólo quería a uno. Aunque no estuviera muy segura aun de a quién.

Damon se separó de ella lentamente.

-Lo encontraré por ti, Elena. –le aseguró. –A pesar de esto. –y ella supo que con "esto" se refería a lo que ocurría entre ambos. –Voy a traer a mi hermano de vuelta sin importar a cuantos Klaus tenga que matar. Pero antes tengo que saber que tú estarás bien.

Ella sólo fue capaz de murmurar algo:

-Gracias.

Y luego él sonrió y ella sintió que las piernas le fallaban y sólo pudo sostenerse del cuello de Damon y besarlo de nuevo. Tal vez aún no averiguaba al que verdaderamente pertenecía su corazón pero en momentos como esos, tenía una ligera idea de a quien era. Damon la apretó contra sí aun más y entonces decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar de una vez por todas.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Es corto, lo sé, pero es la primera vez que escribo de ésta pareja, compasión.<p>

Espero les haya gustado. Un beso!


End file.
